1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera in which a plurality of adjustment data are stored in E.sup.2 PROM capable of electrically rewriting data and retaining the rewritten data still after a power source switch is opened and a control value is compensated by these adjustment data to thereby accomplish proper control.
2. Related Background Art
Heretofore, in a camera of this kind, a plurality of adjustment data have been stored in E.sup.2 PROM and a control value has been compensated by these adjustment data to thereby accomplish proper control.
In the past, however, not much consideration has been paid to reliability, and this has led to a problem that the control value goes wrong when the adjustment data are rewritten by an unexpected accident.